Onium
Onium was the younger brother of Gareuk, creator of the universe (and many others). He was restored by the mixture of all Yogen energies, and attempted to make the universe his own, until his destruction at the hands of all Yogen Sages. Background Thousands of years ago, the mighty Gareuk's life force began to grow weaker. He decided to pass on his energy, powers, and soul to a young boy. He needed assistance, and so he asked his younger brother, Onium, to help with the energy transfer. Unknowingly to everyone, Onium transferred his own soul instead, effectively setting up his own revival. Appearance Onium has pale, yellow skin, common among his race, and purple horns. His body is covered in symbols, all of which provide a specific aid in battle. He also lacks eyes, and internal organs. While he was alive, he was commonly seen wearing his clan's traditional, black robes. After being restored, he simply wears two purple wristbands and a black "skirt". Personality Onium is a very ambitious, selfish individual. Clearly putting himself before anything else, he willingly betrayed his brother just to fulfill his desire to have ultimate power. He also lacks compassion and mercy, as he ruthlessly disposed of Doku, and later on, Haji. Abilities Onium is, without a doubt, the strongest being the Yogen universe has ever known. Possessing every single element, technique, and ability in the world, he's essentially able to counter anything with ease. He has incredible reflexes and speed, being able to dodge Korun's Holy Eraser with ease, and unmatched strength and resistance, being able to stop Michael's Light Fist using only his index finger, and tanking a combined attack from Doku and Michael. The spirals on his chest are constantly gathering energy for him, essentially making his energy reserves unlimited, the spiral on his back allows him to see behind him, and the triangle on his forehead can fire and absorb energy. Onium also possesses the ability to regenerate any lost limbs within seconds. His energy attacks are monstrous, strong enough to break through reality, as he was able to escape Haji's Dimension with a mere Fire wave. Part II After a long struggle, Haji finally managed to escape his dimension, and made it back to the Yogen universe, alongside Michael, leaving a dimensional hole behind. The two warriors clashed once more, but instead of an explosion, their clash resulted in an eerie ball of energy. The energy began to take a humanoid form, and flew inside Haji's dimension. Onium attacked Korun, and then possessed Kosho's body. As the body began to change, Haji desperately closed the portal, as he shamefully explained everything to Michael, and asked for his help. Onium broke free using Fire: Fire Wave, and stared down at his two opponents. As the battle was about to start, Doku suddenly appeared, using Kosho's body to teleport. Doku explained that he had made up his mind, and was there to assist Michael. The battle started without warning, and everybody proved to be useless against Onium's ferocious might. Onium easily kills Doku and heavily injures Michael. The battle appears to be one-sided until Michael regains his Yogen Mode and summons the souls of all other Yogen sages, except for Kosho. The 9 sages struggle to fight Onium, but successfully fend him off. During the fight, Korun returns, and attempts to kill Onium, but his technique is easily dodged. As each sage takes turns to try to attack Onium, they all prove to be useless. The Sages all decide to team up and attack together, and land a devastating blow on Onium. As Onium begins to heal himself, Korun goes in for a hit, but before Onium gets the chance to kill him, Kosho's soul attacks him from the inside, leaving him wide-open for Trevor and Haji's combined punch. Their attack fails to inflict any significant damage on Onium, but it successfully strips him away from Kosho's body, returning Onium to his energy form. Korun destroys Kosho's body, forcing Onium to find and take Doku's instead. His new body fails to handle all the energy, resulting in weaker power. Onium proves that he's still unimaginably strong, however, as he easily kills Haji and destroys Trevor's energy. Korun supplies Michael with his energy, as the sage prepares for one final clash. Onium's last beam is countered by all the sages, except for Michael, who flies behind Onium, and fires his own. This results in an enormous explosion that traps Onium and Michael. Onium is finally destroyed by Michael during the explosion, who is later rescued by Korun, and taken back to Haji's Dimension. Onium's defeat leads to all Yogen energy being erased from existence, resulting in Korun losing his two arms, and Michael losing his transformation.